


Bewildered

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Armin x Sasha [AruSasha] [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Sasha gets territorial.





	Bewildered

The site of Annie Leonhart speaking to her boyfriend was enough to evoke something nasty within Sasha that made her want to blow her top off. She had nothing personal against Annie but she did have a problem with _her_ speaking to _him_. She didn’t know what or why this was, but she knew Annie had to back the fuck away from her man right now or something bad was going to happen. Step by step, she marched her way over toward Armin, not caring who was looking or what they’d say. By the way her face reflected she looked as if she were about to enter the ring with the blond jujitsu fighter. She got close and snatched him by his shirt sleeve without sparing a glance in Annie’s way.

“S-Sasha! Wait! Sorry Ann-” Sasha gave an extra tuck. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

They went through the front entrance, Armin just about catching up to her side to not draw attention to the two of them. He waited as soon as they turned the corner and out of earshot to try reaching her sensible side (yes it did exist, on a good day).

“Sasha, what was that back there? Are you-”

Sasha stopped walking to put a finger to his lips. Now silent, she casually put his hand on her left breast. His face went beetroot red, unlike hers which remained stoic. He retched his hand away and looked to his left and right, biting his lip and sweating a river. She turned back in the direction she was going in and continued to pull him along. They remained like this until reaching the front porch of his house.

He unlocked the door. “Ladies first.” She smiled at him and walked in, removed her shoes and placed them by the door before running up the stairs to his bedroom. Armin sighed. “Women,” he shook his head “I’ll never understand.” He untied his knots and put his shoes next to hers. He looked at the stairs as if it were the steps to the Hangman’s noose. He mentally prepared himself for whatever was coming and made his way up to the second floor and then straight forward to his bedroom. The door was shut. His knuckle knocked twice before lightly pushing the door wide open to find her sitting on his bed with her back straight and her hands in a heap atop her lap. She didn’t look his way. He sheepishly walked inside, placed his school bag down next to his study desk and cleared his throat. Sasha’ head spun and smiled at him. Armin couldn’t fathom what she was up to but knew to just let it play out.

“Is something wrong? Did I do something that rubbed you the wrong way? I mean, what happened back there, when I was with Annie?” A mere mention of her name, Sasha’ face scrunched up angrily and her chest buffed outward. Though many persons have said Armin was smart he was, sadly, no mind reader. Though admittedly he wouldn’t mind a moment to take peek inside the inner workings of his girlfriend’s mind, just out of curiosity. He went forward and put his hands on her shoulders. “Sasha, please talk to me. I don’t know what’s wrong, and if I don’t know what’s wrong I won’t be able to fix it.”

By the looks of it Sasha seemed to take his words into consideration. Slowly she stood up looking down at him (she had forgotten in that moment how small he looked to her sometimes). His big blue eyes looked up her, pleading. She took hold of his rosy cheeks from either side and leaned forward to give him a small kiss, then a bigger one and now a deeper, longer one. His blue eyes disappeared, lolling back and letting her take command. Her hands fell to his shoulders, then to his hips to lightly pull him nearer to her and the bed. Her finger tips trailed his belt, ghosting around and then coming into contact with the buckle. His eyes switched back and suddenly he pulled away and his hands prevented her from going any further. Chocolate brown orbs met blue and it wasn’t good.

Sasha panicked. “I’m sorry! I-I just got carried away.” She looked at her hand he held and back at him. “I didn’t mean to! I caught up in the moment and I…”

Armin straightened his back. Sasha gulped at his serious expression. “Sasha what is this all about? Really?”

Sasha tried to calm down and put her thoughts in order. “I just saw you with Annie and I don’t know what came over me but I got this stupid thought in my head that she was a danger to you and me a-and I-I thought that by… being with you-”

“’I wouldn’t leave you’? Is that it?” Armin asked, not sounding the slightest bit amused. Sasha blushed and chocked, bowing her head in shame to look him in the eye again. Armin nodded his head and leaned in closer, enveloping his arms around her back and laying her head in the crook of his neck. “You silly girl, what made you think I would do that?”

“I-I don’t know.” She clutched his shirt, afraid to let go. “Do you hate me?”

“'Hate you’? No, I don’t ‘hate you’. ‘Bewildered’ is a more accurate term. Anyway we’re getting side tracked.” Armin took a step back and looked her in the eyes.

“Sasha you’re my first proper girlfriend. All I ever want is you and _just_ you. Not Annie, not Mikasa or Mina, _YOU_ and only you. There is no other and, as far as you and I are concerned, there never will be. But if this continues then I might have second thoughts on us and I don’t want that and I’m sure you don’t want that either. Now to change the subject I’m getting quite peckish and I know you are too, so why don’t we go down and I’ll make ourselves some hot choc. I’m sure grandpa left some sausage rolls in the oven last night. Enough for the two of us what do say you?”

Sasha dried her eyes and happily nodded. Armin’ hand stroked her arm and took hold of her fingers, giving them a little squeeze and rub across the knuckles. Roles reversed, he guided her down and sat her at the kitchen table with a kiss on the forehead and put the rolls in the microwave. He then filled the kettle, turned it on and then took out two mugs and the chocolate mix from the cupboard above. Sasha watched him move around, almost in a day dream. _I could get use to this_ , she dreamed and watched him rub his neck and suppressing a tiny yawn at the same time. An impish idea came to her. She rose from her seat quietly and with a glint in her eye. “Armin…” she purred, sauntering his way.

* * *

 Armin was already feeling the gazes this Monday morning as he walked into the rec room. He didn’t care but thankfully it was Eren who was the first to ask him about it.

“Did Sasha do that to you?”

“Who else?”

Eren chuckled and went back to focusing on whatever was on his phone. Armin hated the thing but it was the only way of keeping him out of trouble with Jean these days. Nonetheless Armin shyly sat down next to his best friend whose emerald eyes went back to staring on the big purple bruise on the side of his neck. He shook his head.

“Man, your girlfriend is into some pretty weird shit.”

Armin rolled his eyes. “Hickeys, I find, are very common in teenage relationships. Don’t believe me ask Mikasa.”

“Yeah but not that- wait, hold on.” Eren put his phone down. “Why Mikasa?” he asked, with a raised eyebrow and genuine curiosity in his tone.

Armin smirked at him. “She gave you one too if you haven’t noticed.”

He watched Eren’ brow twitch as he switched to selfie mode on his phone and looked around his neck until finally spotting a tiny bruised mark near his collar bone. “Wha-?! When?!” he sputtered, clutching his neck. “How did that get there?!”

“Like I said ask Mikasa.”

Eren jumped out of his chair and stomped in a huff two rows down to where Mikasa was seated. Though he would have liked to listen in he knew he would just get the two sides of the story on the way back home later. Shortly thereafter, three familiar figures from the opposite side of the city entered. Reiner trounced over to his seat with Bertolt sitting next to him but he was still conversing with Annie who, Armin noticed, was engaged with what he was saying. He relaxed a little knowing now he can let nature takes its course and not have to play Mr. Matchmaker for the two of them any longer.

This made him think of how Sasha would too be relieved.

He looked to her corner of the room where she was conversing with Krista, Ymir and Connie at the same time. All four laughed at whatever she was saying. He hoped it had nothing to do with him and his current predicament but he knew she was better than that. His phone vibrated in his pocket, forcing him to check it. He didn’t need to check who is was.

**SASHA**

Neck bae?

**ARMIN**

Better.  
Message loud and clear.

**SASHA**

Good.  
Make up/out to you later ;)

Armin peered up from his phone and saw Sasha sitting cross-legged, biting her pinkie nail and giving sultry looks his way. She winked and made him blush, his mind now conjuring up a hundred images and situations he dare not share with his fellow classmates. He checked his phone to find a new message.

**SASHA**

Ur too cute.


End file.
